Videl Learns to Fly
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Gohan refuses to teach Videl how to fly, but someone else is willing oblige...


**A/N: I added this to the Goten story as it is basically part of the same story line.**

"I want to learn to fly, Gohan!" Videl screamed.

Her boyfriend, Gohan, was refusing to teach her how to fly for what seemed like the thousandth time. "No Videl, I can't" the flustered young man tried to explain.

"Well why the hell not!"

Gohan sighed, "You see Videl, it's not just learning to fly, you also have to learn how to control your Ki, your energy".

"And then I can fly?" the young woman said impatiently.

"Yeah, but that takes ages to learn, it took me months to learn from Piccolo".

"Well what about Goten? He knows how to fly and it couldn't have taken too long if he knows, plus I'm older so I should be able to pick it up much easier." She finished.

"Not necessarily" he started.

"Oh. I see. So you think I can't do it!" She screamed at him.

"No no no, that's not it at all" the poor man waved his arms about trying to ward off his girlfriend's deadly glare.

"Then what is it?!" Gohan had to think fast, he quickly shot a small burst of air at the ground forming a sort of rudimentary smokescreen and took off as fast as he could.

By the time the dust cleared, Gohan was long gone, leaving a stewing Videl standing in the middle of the woods. "You stupid coward! How dare you run off like that! When I get my hands on you!" she bellowed at the sky.

Meanwhile, over in the nearby trees, Goten had seen the whole thing and suddenly an idea for a fantastic prank got into his head.

"You stupid son of a-", Videl stopped midsentence when a young boy that looked similar to Gohan landed in front of her. "Hiya" he said, waving as he did.

"Uhh, you're Gohan's little brother Goten right?" she asked.

"That's right. I'm Goten!" he said as he flew around in front of her.

Suddenly Videl jumped in the air. "Oh my Kami! You know how to fly! You can teach me!" she squealed, finally she had an answer to her problem.

"Hmmmm no. I can't" Goten said plainly.

"Well why the fuck not!" Videl had, had it today with the Son family.

"I can't teach you because you'd have to do everything I say to learn properly and I know girls can't do that."

"What do you mean girls can't follow instructions" she screamed.

"Well every time Gohan tries to tell you something you just yell at him" he said with a solemn expression.

Videl's face sank as she got down on her knees to comfort the boy, "What if I promise to follow every instruction? Then would you teach me?"

Goten looked up, "You promise?"

"I promise" she finished.

Videl stood up and Goten lead her over to a small clearing in the woods. "Okay, I remember that when big brother taught me he told me that it was easier if we weighed less than we normally do." Goten began.

"And what does that mean?" Videl asked. "Well me and big brother took our shirts off to train, let's start with that." He grinned.

"You want me to strip for you!" Videl was shocked at the boy's odd request.

Goten looked over at her, he was already taking off his upper body gi, "Uhhhh yeah, isn't that what I said?" Videl sighed and lifted up her white training shirt, revealing her toned, yet still extremely feminine stomach and upper body.

She had to adjust her pony tails and make sure the grey sports bra she was wearing was holding her girls in place.

Goten looked over at the girl and his eyes immediately focused on her chest. Trunks and he had always had loads of fun going to the beach and flying off with women's bikini tops. Something about the bouncy things on their chests was really cool, he just couldn't figure out what. "Wow! She looks like she has some big balloons! No wonder big brother likes her so much" Goten thought.

"There, it's off. Now what?" Videl was ready to go.

"Okay" said Goten "First hold your hands very close to each other, almost as if you're praying and concentrate your feelings into the area between them."

Videl stood at attention and tried to gather the energy, after a few seconds, a small orb of yellow light appeared between her hands, "Goten! I did it!" Videl yelled in joy.

Goten was not as impressed as he had hoped. Sure she had gathered energy remarkably fast, but the sports bra was blocking his view of her balloons. "Okay Goten now what?" Videl was starting to get overexcited she couldn't contain the joy of being so close to flight.

"Great. Videl! Now once you have the ball formed, jump and spread your arms out to the side as far as you can." Goten had a plan.

Videl tried and tried and tried, but she could not fly doing what the boy had said. "What's wrong? I'm doing exactly what you said" she whined.

"You still have too much weight on Videl" Goten said as he stared at the half naked girl.

"I can't! I'm down to my shorts and sports bra!" Videl retorted.

Goten got a stern look, "Well then take off your bra."

Videl's face turned bright red. "You want me to take my bra off you fucking pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?" Videl could not believe her boyfriend's kid brother had just told her to get topless in front of him.

"But you promised that you would do everything! Besides. I don't know what the big deal is, they're just balloons. If I tried I could have them too." Goten put on his best confused had been hanging out with Trunks for far too long.

"Ughhh!" Videl quickly reached down and peeled her sports bra up and over her head and stood with her hands covering her chest. She knew she wasn't the biggest girl around, but her firm Cs were anything but flat. She was glad they weren't any bigger, C's already looked huge on her lean frame, any larger and they'd move too much when she fought.

"Alright. Let's get going!" smiled couldn't contain his excitement.

Sighing once more, Videl let her hands leave her breasts, allowing them to give a bounce as a thank you for their release. Videl took a deep breath before she began jumping and spreading her arms once again; an act that sent her firm tits bouncing up and down as she did. Goten couldn't look away. These were the best balloons he'd seen since he and Trunks had stolen some blue haired woman's yellow bikini at the beach. "Those were some huge balloons" he remembered.

Looking back at the spectacle before him; Goten kept watching the buxom fighter bounce her girls for all they were worth. "IT IS STILL NOT WORKING!" Videl was pissed now.

She was jumping around in the middle of the woods with her freakin boobs out in front of this damn kid; and by the looks of things he was enjoying this far more than she was. Videl stormed over to Goten. For his part, his eyes never once left her rack as they bounced in his direction until they were hanging over him. "You're almost there; you just need to lose a little more." He pleaded.

He knew he was pushing his luck at this point, but he was curious to see where she fit her underwear. He and Gohan wore boxers and there was no way she had enough room in those shorts for those. So what was she wearing?

"Alright you little weasel, this is it. If I don't fly after this. I will beat the living hell out of you and don't think for a second that you can run. Because I will find you; and I will kill you."

Goten nodded in agreement. With that Videl slid down her black training shorts to reveal a green thong underneath that covered as little as possible. The daughter of the World's Strongest stood in the middle of nowhere in nothing more than a napkin's worth of fabric while I kid taught her how to fly. She wouldn't have believed him for a second if it weren't for the fact that he was right about the energy. Videl spread her arms wide and closed her eyes. This time she would fly! She told herself. "Vi…Vid…Videl?"

Videl's eyes shot open to see not Goten, but Gohan standing in front of her; hus face the shade of a fresh raspberry. Videl looked around, Goten was gone...and so were her clothes! "That little fucker!" she thought before realizing just how exposed she was in front of her boyfriend.

The young man had decided to give in to Videl's demands and had flown back to teach her, only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. He knew he'd be rewarded for defeating Cell one day and that day was today! His super speed allowed him to see Videl's movements in slow motion as she ducked down and covered her ample bosom with her arms. He saw how her breasts were squished together, the hardness of her pink nipples and how her thong was just starting to move to the side, exposing one pink lip to his starving eyes. The image forever engrained into his mind. "Oh thank you Dende…" he gasped as blood shot out of his nose and he fainted on the spot.

High above the couple, Goten floated whilst holding Videl's missing clothes. He shot a ki blast into the shorts and shirt, but kept the grey sports bra intact. "Trunks is going to want some proof. I better save this."

He sniffed it. It smelled unlike anything he had smelt before. "Oh yeah. Trunks is going to love this!" he smirked. With that, Goten flew off to the Capsule Corp building with his spoils.

**A/N I hope ya'll like that. It isn't nearly as sexual as my other stories, but it is nice to mix it up. Please read and review, those are my ki. And if you have any ideas or requests for other fics please message me. I already have many ideas, but other minds really help. See you on the next one!**


End file.
